New Arrivals
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Some new superheroines are making their names known in the home cities, and fighting alongside some of the greatest superheroes in the world. Contains blood, some language, kunoichi, gynoid robots, and many others. Please rate and review kindly.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League- Shadow Fox**

**Chapter 1- Fox and the Cat  
**

A cold wind blows in the October gales as it foretells the coming of autumn. The leaves are beginning to change color as the temperatures drop. On this night, I prowl the rooftops and buildings of Gotham as my ancestors have done nearly hundreds years ago. For those years and for many years since then, I have walked the path of righteousness in the cover of the shadows of the night. My life as a mortal is over, but the more modern chapters have yet to be written.

In the 680 years I have been living on this Earth, my understanding of the modern world is not so different from that of my homeland. I was born during the last year of the old Kamakura Shogunate, or the modern time dating scale, 1333. Since then, I have done as my clan had always done, safeguard the helpless no matter who or what they maybe. Who am I you may ask? My name is Kagari, but those in my profession go under different names; kunoichi, shinobi, ninja.

I live in the shadows. I work in stealth. If you encounter me with the means to harm an innocent life, I will see to it that the snap of your bones will be the last thing you hear or my blade the last thing you see in your mortal life. I may look young, but I am old. I may have lived for six centuries, but I am not immortal as one might think. I cannot age, but I can die. As a shinobi, I am destined to die. How I meet my end is in the hands of fate, and fate so far has been kind.

Another night without incident, or is it? There is evil in Gotham that does not sleep, and I am not on good relations with the kingpins that call this city home, but there is one who has caught my attention in past nights. I have seen her out on the rooftops. I find her to be intriguing. She reminds me of myself during the shogunate. Her movements are very fluid and graceful. I may have just found myself a rival, or even a would-be friend if she is willing. Only time will tell.

On this evening, time seemed to be on my side. I saw her making her way to the Gotham Museum. I smirked to myself and followed her under the cover of the night. One thing I must mention is that I have lost the ability to speak, but I have other means of communication for those I wish to talk to. She was trying to steal an Egyptian amulet, how typical, "Perfected skills, like a blade, must be constantly sharpened and honed, yours have been getting dull as of lately,"

"Are you here to give me a lecture? Because I can teach you a thing or two," She replied, but when she looked around, I was not in the area. I watched from the beams of the ceiling. I unsheathed two of my four katana behind my back, and smiled as she came into view from where I was standing on the beams. I dropped down to the museum floor without making a sound and placed the tips of my katana at her neck and back, "alright, Girly, you've got some moves,"

"And more experience than you, now drop the amulet," I commanded with a little more force behind my words, but people like her in her line of work will not comply quietly. I saw her hand go slowly down to her side while she was loosening her grip on the item of value. I reacted as soon as I saw the metallic wink from her steel claws, and she made a slash at my chest. She missed me by mere inches. I leaped backwards and blocked her claws by crossing my swords.

"Nice playing with you, Missy, gotta fly" She said as her parting words, leaping off my swords and making her escape through a perfectly cut hole in the glass roof. I gave chase, and pursued her over the rooftops. I leaped up above her and blocked her way, "you're persistent, I'll give you that, but corner a cat, and get scratched!" she attacked me again, this time with a whip that cracked like a bolt of lightning. She is skilled, but knows not when she is over-matched.

I leaped back into a backward somersault to dodge her whip, and launched four kunai at her as she came into view in flight. The kunai just grazed her arm and struck the side of a wall. I leaped forward and charged her seeing that I wanted to see how good she was with her hands and feet. Yes, I am toying with her, but all in good spirits. I blocked her every kick and strike, but her fighting style has led me to believe she has fought those of my particular profession before.

I leaped up and somersaulted in the air. I landed behind her, crouched down with the blade of my katana at the back of her neck. I could easily slice off her head here and now, but I will not, "If you're not careful with a blade, you'll get cut," I fired back calmly and collectively. That is one thing about being a kunoichi. It is good to make friends, but don't let your emotions get the best of you. At times, that is how missions go wrong. I did not want to hurt her on this night.

I swept her off her feet and bared the edges of my two swords at her throat, "Heh, you're good," she complimented as I pulled my blades back and put them back in their sheathes behind me. I did the honorable thing and lifted her back onto her feet, "by the way, I'm Selina," She said introducing herself. I looked at her and smiled lightly under my cowl. I bowed to her out of respect, and then shook her hand and introduced myself, "Kagari? Well, that's a beautiful name,"

"You have a good name as well, wear it with honor," I said, bowing to Selina and making my leave under the cover of a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, I was out of her realm of sight. I felt I left a good impression on Ms. Kyle. The way I make friends might be considered to be a bit unorthodox, but that is just how I work. In others words, leave a good impression so that others may see the good in you. I know our paths are going to cross again, and I look forward to it.

**Official Character Spreadsheet**

**Name: Kagari**

**Alias: 'Shadow Fox'**

**Place of Birth: Isehara, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan**

**Current Residence: Gotham City**

**Date of Birth: June 12, 1333**

**Age: 680 (Looks 24)**

**Eyes: Golden Brown**

**Hair: Jet Black**

**Nicknames: 'Foxy' (as called affectionately by Catwoman)**

**Height: 5'7 **

**Weight: 140lbs**

**Profession: Kunoichi **

**Appearance: Beautiful, buxom, and extremely lethal, Kagari is the epitome of the female ninja. She is the same height as Catwoman, but has slightly larger hips and breasts. She has tanned skin and a very pretty face coupled with a healthy and curvacious figure.  
**

**She wears a white ninja cowl and hood and a sculpted body suit. She wears steel shoulder guards sculpted into the shape of demon heads, steel shin guards, and steel forearm gauntlets. Each gauntlet has three hook-like spikes and cover the length of her forearms. **

**Weapons: Four katana behind her back plus a manriki, a surujin, shuko (hand claws) and kunai and shuriken of various shapes and sizes. **

**Fighting Style: Ninjutsu**

**Special Abilities: Telepathic Communication, Stealth, Speed, Gymnastics and Agility**

**Alignment: Good**

**Allies: Batman, Catwoman,**

**Enemies: "You name them, they hate me"**

**Likes: Miso Soup, Sneaking into Movie Theatres**

**Dislikes: Talkative People**

**Theme Song: 'The Echo Game' ****Shigeru Umebayashi (House of Flying Daggers Soundtrack) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice League- CR-F1**

**Chapter 1- The Machine**

What does it mean to be human? I ponder that question every time I look at the faces of the people I strive to defend. I am none of these. I am something you most likely see out of a movie, or a comic book. Sometimes may kind are good, and sometimes they are plotting to take over the world. If you look at me as a friend, I will be a friend to you. I am CR-F1, or 'Clarisse'. I am a robot.

I am a specific kind of robot. You see, I am female, so I would be called a Gynoid. My creator, or my 'father' as some may call him created me to be 'something amazing, something the world had never seen before' as he put it. Sadly, I never got to know my father as he passed away as soon as I was fully functional. His memory live within me in his photo albums and his old diary entries.

I make my home in Central City which was also where my father conducted his work. He had been studying as a student in the world of robotics for forty years. I have looked at his blueprints of all his failed projects until I came across my own planned layouts. I literally found out what I was made of, and found my purpose for being on this planet. I even found my creators name, Ian Wright.

Through those old texts, I found my purpose in this world. My father created me to be able to interact, and live among humans, but also made me as a weapon. Through small computer chips no bigger than the head on a pin, I have been programed to feel what every human feels emotionally from laughter to sadness to anger and joy. I am still a machine, it makes life much easier.

Yet there is another side of me, I was also made to be indestructible. My skeleton, as some might call it, is made of an alloy mixing titanium and high carbon steel. My muscles that you will see on my neck, thighs, arms, and legs are special tubes made of a flexible, high strength, polymer plastic compound lighter and stronger than Kevlar which pump hydraulic fluid to needed areas of my body.

The same technology you find in megaphones were made into the construction of my hearing system, just more advanced. I even have mechanical eyebrows, and eyelids. They don't look like eyebrows, they are emotionally controlled appendages that look like simple metal plates above my eyes. Like all humans, I am capable of sleeping to which I have both my dreams and nightmares.

My chest, back and the inside parts of my thighs are made from a soft, rubberized polycarbonate that has also been reinforced to withstand a 120mm tank shell yet it still has the qualities of human skin. I don't have much of a face. My head design is very simple. My bionic eyes are sapphire blue in color. I don't have a mouth, but thanks to my speech enhancement I can speak in a human voice.

I know, I know, what's a weapon without weapons or enhancements? My arms can transform into weapons ranging from plasma blades or ion blasters that come in the form of interchangeable high caliber cannons and gatling guns. I have also been program to be skilled in every single known martial art in the world. So you see, I do have the brawn, computerized brains, and beauty.

It is great to find out more about what you are made of. When I found out my metal parts were rust-resistant, and the plastics and bulletproof materials were waterproof, I grew a great and passionate love for swimming and diving. When I found out I had built-in jet thrusters in my palms and feet, I learned how to fly and I can fly at supersonic speeds. I really started to love the machine I was.

Yet there was one thing I wanted to do, and that was prove myself to be a hero. One evening two years ago I got my chance. It was one evening I would never forget. Flash was fighting Mirror Master, and I ran into Flash, literally, as I was trying out my jet thrusters, "Ouch...I don't know who you think you are, but I know one thing you're...a robot?!" He said in awe at the sight of me.

Mirror Master looked as surprised as Flash did, "A robot? Well then, this must be my lucky day, when I'm done with Flash, I'll be sure to have you dismantled piece by piece!" Mirror Master threatened, I did not take too lightly to his words as I took up a fighting stance. The thing with my style of fighting is that I can change fighting styles instantly in the middle of a fight with an opponent.

"Yep, I am CR-F1, but you can call me 'Clarisse'," As I saw Mirror Master's maze come up, and sprang into action even if it was on accident. I lined up back-to-back with Flash. I saw Mirror Master doing his glass clone technique. I fought with my skills in martial arts with blasts from my ion cannons. The glass clones seemed endless until I enhanced my vision, "Flash, he's in the right corner,"

With our combined fists, we took out Mirror Master and left him to the Police. After battle, I felt I found something I had been looking for since I was created, a friend. It's funny in a way, I went up to shake his hand, my joints still make that sound one would associate with my kind, "You're pretty good, Clarisse," He said shaking my hand, "you look fast on your thrusters, can you keep up with me?"

"You're on," I said taking up his challenge. He was not called 'the fastest man alive' for nothing. In an instant, he was gone, but when my jet thrusters I was able to get a look at him. He winked at me, and sped off even faster. I was no match for him, but still he found a place in my bionic heart. I am the only robot in Central City, and thanks to my actions. I feel I have been accepted by the people.

**Official Character Spreadsheet**

**Name: Clarisse (Formally CR-F1)  
**

**Alias: Mistress Machine  
**

**Current Residence: Central City**

**Date of Birth: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Bionic Eyes: Sapphire Blue  
**

**Nicknames: 'Missy' (as called affectionately by Flash)**

**Height: 5'9 **

**Weight: 175lbs**

**Appearance: Even for a robot, Clarisse has a curvy, buxom figure. Since she is a machine designed to interact with humans and fight as a weapon, it is up to others to describe. But in her own special way. She can be considered beautiful.  
**

**Race: Gynoid Robot  
**

**Weapons: Ion Blasters, Plasma Blades, Martial Arts  
**

**Fighting Style: All Known Martial Arts  
**

**Special Abilities: Supersonic Flight, Swimming, Diving, Enhanced Strength and Speed, Optic Sensory System (she has three types: Nightvision, Body Heat Detection, Enhanced Binocular Vision), Indestructible Construction, High Intelligence.  
**

**Alignment: Good**

**Allies: Justice League  
**

**Enemies: Secret Society of Supervillains  
**

**Likes: Swimming, Diving  
**

**Dislikes: News on TV**

**Theme Song: 'Enter the Machine' by Arch Enemy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice League- Sphinx  
**

**Chapter 1- The Black Lioness**

I am not too open with very many people on how I came to be who I am. You all must know the famous riddle of old, 'What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?' The answer is 'Man'. That is what once was. I was once human, but in the time I have looked at myself, I know I can't change who I am. I have grown to respect my powers which came as a result of me making a pact with the gods. My name is Shukura, and this is my story.

I came from a warrior society, but since there were few young men in my village I had to go out and do tasks that were more suited for the men of the village like hunting. In time, I gained acceptance among the men for my skills. Then again, something as important as respect can be earned, but taken away so very easily. One day, such an event happened that changed my life forever. I was out hunting impala when my spear flew too high, and I struck down a lion cub.

I cried as I held it until it took it's last breath of life. My mistake got me banished from my people despite protests from my mother which fell on deaf ears. For three days, I did not leave the spot where the lion cub died. I found it hard to look at my spear anymore as it was my spear that killed it. In my grief, the gods came and granted me a proposition. 'In order to repay your debt, I must become that which you killed, but your fur will be black, so all will know of your crime,'

I woke up the next day at the edge of a watering hole. I thought it was all a dream, until I saw my reflection in the water. My head looked exactly like a lioness's, my body was covered in black fur as black as an iron spearhead, I had lion claws, ears, and a tail. I could not comprehend what had happened to me. I remembered what the gods had told me, and I knew is that this must be the will of the gods. if this was the way for me to pay for my crime, then so be it.

It took me time to get used to my body, and it's strengths. I could run faster, and jump higher than I ever thought possible. I realized my strength when I stopped a bull elephant from trampling a young boy. Though I saw him run away, I knew what I did was the right thing. Nobody ever said this was going to be simple. Then again, living out on the plains is very hard in itself. Through trials, there are tribulations. All life on this planet goes through this never-ending cycle.

I heard rumors going around the area that I had become a local legend among the neighboring villages. It came to a point when I hunted strictly at night. I have walked the trails leading into the city, and saw wanted posters of my face according to eyewitnesses. My heart sank into me stomach when I saw the words 'Dead or Alive', and a reward of 5,056,700 Congolese Francs for my head. I was now fighting for my very survival from people I once knew in my village.

It came to me one night in the mountains that I had realized my destiny. I knew that hiding away was not going to solve my problems. I looked at the gold necklace around my neck, and my wrist and ankle bracelets. There was more to what the gods had asked from me. As no one lives a perfect existence, it was up to me to repent for my mistake. The only way to do that is to make sure it does not happen again. I am a warrior. I am lion, and lions don't run from battle.

I wanted to be something everyone, not just my people, but everyone in the world can look up to. With my abilities, I want to become that which the world needs in these times of chaos and madness, a hero. From the top of the mountain, I gave into my destiny, and roared my loudest roar to the heavens. When I came down, I made a vow to use my powers for good, and promised to never take a life ever again. I know now that lion cub can find peace in the next world.

As I prowl the plains for the next few days, I could not help but wonder if there are others like me? Not just others whom may look like me, but others who follow the same path of righteousness. My question was answered one afternoon. I rested up in a tree when I was awoken by the sounds of voices coming from the trail. One looked much like me as a human. The other had long red hair like fire, the wings of an angel, and a war club that sprang bolts of lightning.

"You should not venture on these trails, there have been ever larger numbers of soldiers passing by these passed few days," I said to my guests, waking up from an afternoon nap. The red-haired one attacked me first without taking any precautions, foolish girl. She maybe able to fly, but her movements are simple to predict. I leaped out the way to dodge her weapon, "a kori bustard flies faster than you, warrior," I taunted, and added incentive by kicking her in the chin.

The second one took her chances. I knew she was going to be a greater challenge as she had the power of the Tantu Totem. She charged at me with the power of an angry elephant. I used strength to hold her back until it turned into a deadlock, "Please, we mean you no harm, Shukura," She pleaded to me, It came as surprise to me that she knew my name, "our fight is not with you," she added, I was hesitant to let my guard down on them. I did not mean any harm.

"There are others, many others, just like you," said the winged warrior who went by the name 'Hawkgirl', and the other was called 'Vixen', "my name is Shayera, and that is Mari," I lightly growled, showing my fangs as she approached me, "I am not going to hurt you, Shukura, you have a good strong name, wear it with honor," With those words, she and her friend convinced me to go with them to a place they called the 'Watchtower'. Thus began my new life as a hero.

**Official Character Spreadsheet**

**Name: Shukura**

**Alias: 'Sphinx'**

**Place of Birth: Zaire (or Democratic Republic of the Congo)  
**

**Nationality: Azande**

**Current Residence: Watchtower**

**Date of Birth: Unknown  
**

**Age: Unknown (possibly early to late teens)  
**

**Eyes: Golden Brown**

**Hair: Jet Black**

**Height: 5'7 **

**Weight: 152lbs**

**Appearance: Beautiful, buxom, and extremely lethal, Shukura is has a unique appearance. She has soft jet-black fur and the face of a lioness (some would say more like a leopard, but that is up to debate) coupled with a healthy and curvacious figure with a swishing tail. She has 5 inch long fangs, and 3 inch long claws.  
**

**Weapons: Spear and sickle swords plus claws and teeth  
**

**Fighting Style: Azande  
**

**Special Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and acrobatics. Can walk upright and on all-fours  
**

**Alignment: Good**

**Allies: Justice League and Young Justice  
**

**Enemies: "I have lost count long ago,"  
**

**Likes: Vixen**

**Dislikes: Television**

**Theme Song: 'The Animal' by Disturbed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Justice League- New Arrivals**

**Chapter 1- The Urban Legend  
**

The Sky. The only land on Earth not owned by mankind. No one owns the clouds, the creatures of the earth live together and share in it's bounty in harmony. There is no better feeling for me than to spread my wings, and fly to my heart's content. I may look like a villain, but my intentions are pure. When night falls, pray that I do not find you.

To all those who live a criminal's life, fear my beating wings black as a starless night. Hear my call on the wind, for that is the sound of my presence. I am not like other heroes that call Gotham home. If you happen to see me at night, you may know that I am not exactly human. I go by many names except my own, but that is not how it began.

It is true, I was once a human. I was once a brave warrior, an Alemanni, fighting alongside my brothers of the sword in defiance of Rome. I fought proudly until my mortal life ended at Argentovaria. As my white eyes stared at the sun, I breathed my last breath. My last wish was to live, and find purpose in life without the solace of death.

I could feel the pain of the cold steel of a sword ripping through my flesh and bone. I could feel the cold trickle of my own blood run down my arm. Time seemed to slow down. My own blade fell from my hand. I could taste my own blood, a taste I have not felt in life but welcomed in death. As I lay dying, I felt something warm coming from my chest.

Suddenly I awoke, I saw the final decision of the Gods through my reflection in the river that once ran red with the blood of warriors and Romans. My hands were black, and I was covered in raven feathers. I had wings on my back, and my feet were replaced with talons. My eyes were like gold, and my face like that of a bird's, namely a crow.

I thought the gods I worshiped had damned me with this form, but as centuries passed I did not age. My sightings by humans were passed on by word of mouth. Some called me a demon while others say I am a heroine. The legends of my noble deeds grew with the progression of time. It is a warrior's duty is to protect the innocent.

To some, these stories gave me a reason to spread my wings proudly and uphold what is right. To others, it gave me a reasoning to hide myself from the world. The time came where I must fulfill my duties, yet a warrior is not one without weapons. I took up my tools of the trade for noble causes, the broadsword and the war hammer.

I made my weapons by hand with striking hammer and roaring fire. I know looking up at the sky, my ancestors would be proud of the person I have become. For I carry on the ways of old. The gods have granted me another chance to serve as an agent of justice, but gave me the right to choose my own bidding. The gods are most generous.

The armor I wear came from a knight who fell in the Battle of Grunwald. Now in these modern times in this city called Gotham, I call the skies above my home and the streets my battlefield. Even now in this ever growing city where humans dwell in their thousands, I live as individual that can never die, and live by the ancient way of the warrior.

I know there is no honor in thievery, but it is my hope that is spirit will look down and see that the armor he once wore is still used the way it meant to be. My wings presented a challenge as I made special slits in the back of the breastplate. With the clinking of plate armor, and the rustling of chainmail, there are few of my warrior kind left.

By the hammer and the fire of the forge, I shaped the armor to fit my womanly figure. my armor fits as well now as it did when I first wore it hundreds of years ago. Since then, I have seen this city, this Gotham, prosper from the flat land it once was. As the forests were cleared for human settlement, I found my only home was the dark of night.

When I look down at the humans living their busy lives, I can't help but look at them from two different perspectives. There are those who fear me, and those who look at me as something of an anomaly. Yet I still wanted to prove to these people that my heart is in the right place. I got my chance with a man who calls himself Nightwing.

A fitting name indeed, but he glides more than he flies. I could say I would be more fitting for the name, yet I am not one to complain. I could see from the top of a building he was surrounded. I watched from above as the city bank was being robbed once again. Now it was time to take affirmative action, "Time to die, pretty boy," I heard one say.

I flew down as fast as my wings could take me. I unsheathed my warhammer to stop the weapon from hitting him, "Not on my watch usurper," I growled and knocked the weapon out of his hands. I did not know him, and he did not know me. Now was my chance to be social with others who follow my path of justice and righteousness.

Against common criminals, the warhammer seemed to be the more logical weapon. The hammer can break bones while the long spike can upend my opponents or crack into armor. It did not take long for the authorities and watchmen to arrive, "So...You must be that urban legend I have been hearing so much about, but thanks for the back-up,"

"You are most welcome, my name is Aine now you shall know from this night forward, that I am not your enemy," From the look on this face, I knew I could trust him. The best men look for the soul of a friend rather than the look of them. To that, I extended my wings and flew off into the night knowing I had made my friend in modern times.

**Official Character Spreadsheet**

**Name: Aine  
**

**Alias: 'Blackbird'**

**Place of Birth: What is now Stuttgart, Germany  
**

**Nationality: German**

**Current Residence: Gotham City  
**

**Date of Birth: 354 AD  
**

**Age: 24 (when she died)  
**

**Eyes: Red**

**Hair: None  
**

**Height: 5'9 **

**Weight: 175lbs**

**Appearance: One of the Justice Leagues oldest and oddest looking superheroes, Blackbird is Avian in appearance with her black feathers and crow-shaped head with ear-like feathers on the side of her head. She wears medieval plate armor and chainmail from the early 15th century. If you see her shadow, she can be mistaken for Batman.  
**

**Abilities: High speed flight, average human strength,**

**Weapons/Tools: Broadsword and Warhammer**

**Alignment: Good**

**Allies: Justice League  
**

**Enemies: Morgan La fey  
**

**Likes: Sausages, Doughnuts  
**

**Dislikes: Modern Music**

**Theme Song: 'Nightwing' by Black Sabbath **


	5. Chapter 5

**Justice League- New Arrivals**

**Chapter 1- The Heir**

The world moves so fast, but it seems I am faster. With my abilities comes a title mostly given by the media, 'The Fastest Man Alive', well I am not a man, but there are many who carry on the same abilities as mine. My father was the first of my kind. He told me he was happiest man alive on the day I was born. My name is Molly Garrick.

To my mother and father, I was the child they longed for and said I was a gift from God. Sometimes I feel they are exaggerating, but after hearing the stories from my father Jay and my mother Joan, I can see why they feel the way they do about me. The famous saying goes like father, like son, but I am his daughter so I'll have to do.

I was raised in Central City where my father and mother showed me how to live with my powers. To me, my powers gave me freedom and purpose even with their side effects such as high metabolism which I have learned to live with. Even those that came before me were always there to give me a hand. One was Wally West.

He was not the most mature person in the world, but he was definitely one of the most helpful inside of my family. Like my father, he told me my powers are nothing to be ashamed of. In a way since he shared the same powers as me, he is my family. With my short brown hair and brown eyes, he said I looked just like my father.

I was a speedster. When he was not around, there was always Bart Allen. It took some time to get used to my abilities, but when I did it was the greatest feeling in the world. There were others just like me that I can connect with. That all changed with Bart's death. After the funeral, I felt something had been bestowed upon me.

I was 17 when he died. My father led me down to the basement that evening, "Sweetie, I was saving this until you were a little older, but your mother and feel your time has come," He said to me, I was surprised as my eyes saw a suit. It was scarlet red with a pair of large yellow wings in the center of the chest and formed lightning bolts in the back.

The suit was deep dark red around the legs with red lightning bolts with yellow bording on the sides. I even had a pair of goggles, black with dark red shades and yellow wings on the sides, "Your mother and I made this for you, you are taking a step forward in your place as heir, the new 'Flash'," my father said with a mix of seriousness and happiness.

This suit was the coolest thing I had ever seen. With a black jacket to go with it, I felt I was ready and so did my dad as he smiled at me. Growing up most children got bedtime stories, I was told stories of my dad's adventures as Flash when he was in the Justice League, but even at his age, he was still on call on some assignments.

"Being a superhero means taking risks for the greater good of all," my father said to me as he was the first 'Flash' family, "there will be some that will try and help you, and others who will try to hurt you," he pulled me into a hug, "no matter what happens, you will always...always be my daughter, and I will always, always love you,"

"Thank you, Dad," I said returning the hug, I know from the stories he told me that it is not the suit that makes the hero, it's what inside that counts. He raised me to be his successor, and I will not let him nor anyone in the family down. I am 22 now, and life was good. My dad is still giving me advice, and I am soon to join the Justice League.

I spent time in California as a member of the Teen Titans as 'Kid Flash', good times let me tell you. All the members had grown up, and now it is my my turn. Upon my return to Central City, it seemed a few friends of mine were rolling out the red carpet by robbing a bank, "No way, the old man finally had a kid," said Weather Wizard

"Hey guys it's been a while," I replied crossing my arms and looking at the two guys up to their usual antics. It's like dealing with little kids in a way. Some just don't learn. Then again, it would make my profession a bit boring, "come on, don't make me repeat myself, drop the money and no one gets hurt, except for your pride maybe,"

"Yep, she looks just like her old man," said Captain Cold holding a sack of money and a ready freezing gun, easy enough to avoid. Even I got some back-up, sure I can handle these guys alone, but where's the fun if you don't let others have a piece of the pie? This piece went to Wally West as he was at my side in, well, a flash.

"Ready to work, Princess?" said Wally jokingly, and ruffled my short, boyish hair. When the job was done, the local cops came to take them away, but they would be back. They are supervillains they always come back for more, "you should meet my daughter, I think she'll like you," he commented, was he passing the torch to me?

I have talked with Iris on numerous occasions, it is true, she has a lot to say about her father. We may look alike, but the differences are subtle to say the least. I knew Wally's time was coming to an end as age can catch up, but not lag behind. With Iris West helping me in Central City, I felt I had made a friend, and a partner. Catch me if you can!

**Official Character Spreadsheet**

**Name: Molly Willamina Garrick  
**

**Alias: 'Flash'**

**Place of Birth: Central City  
**

**Nationality: American**

**Current Residence: Watchtower**

**Date of Birth: June 3, 1991  
**

**Age: 22  
**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Chocolate Brown  
**

**Height: 5'7 **

**Weight: 140lbs**

**Appearance: A complete tomboy and a very beautiful one at that, Molly Garrick was the child that the Garrick Family had finally conceived. She is healthy and strong and as super sweet a girl as she is super fast. She looks similar to Iris West II, but she had wings in the front instead of lightning bolts.  
**

**Special Abilities: ****Speed Force Conduit**

**Alignment: Good**

**Allies: Justice League  
**

**Enemies: "Uh...Lost count,"  
**

**Likes: Classic Rock, Pizza  
**

**Dislikes: Carrots  
**

**Theme Song: 'Speed Demon' by Keel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Justice League: New Arrivals  
**

**Chapter 1- Razorwing  
**

There is a calmness in the sky, no past and no future. The world below changes as I do not. To your eyes, I seem like a normal looking young woman, but my kind have been living in hiding for thousands of years. Stories have been written by man over the many centuries of our deeds both brave and cruel. Who or what am I you may ask? My name is Noemi, and I am a dragon. Forget most of what you might have read about of my kind in old texts and folklore. It is best you all hear me out first hand.

For many a millennium, I have watched the world turn and change with the passing of the sands of time. In all those years, I had yet to find a place I can live that was not a church until now. I was informed by a special informant from the Vatican that I have been transferred to the United Sates. For centuries, I have lived under the protection of the church, but the times are changing. Under the clear morning skies, I finally made my leave. As sad a moment as it was for me, I knew I was the last of my kind.

There are too few of my kind left, too few to make a very big impact on the mythic population. I have no disdain for humans. From what I have seen, we don't have to worry about them hurting us as much as they hurt themselves. I boarded a train bound for Colorado since flying by my own power would cause too much of a scene for humans. The last thing I need is my face in the news. I was informed by the Church that because of my monster type, I would have specially designated flying hours.

When I arrived, I looked up at the base of a majestic mountain, a suitable home. I felt inside I had found a place to call home. I had shown up early and had yet to unpack my stuff. I was met by my first friend, a woman named Diana, "Ah yes, you must be Noemi, I'm Diana, or Wonder Woman," She said in a not-so girly tone of voice. My English was very sufficient. It is amazing what can be learn in the time I have been living on this planet, "The Vatican has sent you directly to us, to be a member of the Justice League,"

I remained calm and collective, but I wanted to give her the notion that I was here to live and make friends with all the other sisters, "Is that so?" I replied scratching an itch on the back of my head. I have heard of the Justice League, a special group of heroes, how would they feel about a dragon? Not good I'm guessing. Is this order afraid I might start eating people? What nonsense. When I was living in my home country, the villagers would leave one cow or a single sheep out of their herds for me to eat.

Though I lived under the protection of the Vatican, my homeland is in the forests near the Rhône River. I often ventured into Tarascon in human form whenever I had the chance. As I saw others coming in the room, Diana smiled a friendly smile, "Now you wait right here," She said in a friendly tone, I found to be somewhat pleasant. I was overhearing her voice from the other side of the door, "Sir Justin, today you have a new partner assigned to you from the south of France, please welcome Noemi Rousseau,"

We dragons don't have last names. My last name was given to me when I was 5,000 years old by the Church so I could could be granted legal status. I have lived through human history and seen many worldly events leading up to this moment, "Greetings," I said calmly and collectively, but kept to my friendly French ways. Unlike some folk in my home country, I am kind. Out of everyone I was introduced to, one young man seemed to stand out from all the rest. I could sense he was a not mortal.

I lightly smiled to him and nodded a single nod. He is taller than me, but height is not everything. He looks charming in his own way. He is like those children who come to play and laugh in the hills. Even as I studied the man in armor, I felt this warming feeling inside me, like I had made my first friend, "You're the not first dragon I've ever met, the pleasure is all mine, Sir Justin be my name," he said introducing himself politely as a knight would. As I talked with him during the day, it did not matter to me that he was human.

It is sad though, in the time I have been living I have had plenty of human friends. Sadly, none of them are alive anymore. They may age and wither away and I won't. The only way I can die is if I am slain by a warrior. The time of warriors has long passed. There are few knights, but no chivalry. My time has passed, but I still walk among humans in the modern world. This knight, this Sir Justin, reminds of the times long passed. Everyone I befriended in my life lasted from the prime of their lives to the end.

I hope to see to that with him. All I want is a friend out of him, nothing more nothing less. But as usual, not everyone stays on the same page. There was one I sat next to in chamber. He had short red hair, and green eyes to my brown. There was no doubt in my mind, he was a special man with a special gift. He seems to be one of the senior members, "Whoa, a dragon! Please don't eat me, big girl!" He pleaded looking at my real, more majestic, form. This man that makes a Morteau sausage look like a genius.

None the less, I wanted something different out of the knight. Someone to talk to, and have a laugh with once and a while. I am new to this country, and there are so many new things I want to learn. I felt this was the man to help me. I am not in love with him, not in the slightest. The way some were glaring at me say other wise. None the less, I was proud to be apart of such an esteemed group of superheroes. I went up to the entrance of my cave, and roared my loudest roar. My new adventures have begun.

**Justice league Profile**

**Name- Noemi Rousseau  
**

**Alias- Razorwing**

**Partner: Shining Knight**

**Date of Birth- Unknown**

**Place of Birth- Tarascon, France  
**

**Age- 17,000 years old (looks 17 in human years)**

**Race- Dragon**

**Hair- Dark Blond (cut short and boyish)  
**

**Eyes- Brown**

**Height- 5'8 in human form (12ft tall in released form)**

**Length- 22ft long in released form with a 45 ft long total wingspan**

**Weight- 165lbs in human form (1600lbs in released form)**

**Likes- Morteau Sausage, 80s and early 90s music  
**

**Dislikes- Overly Talkative People**

**Speech- French Accent**

**Personality- Calm and collective, but friendly and casual. **

**Appearance- In her human form, Noemi is a tall, buxom, attractive young woman. In her dragon form her beauty can be up to others to judge. She has black scales. She has two pairs of legs, and a buxom and muscular build. She has a long tapering tail and spikes that are taller in the front and gradually get small toward the end. She has a long snout with rows of sharp, dagger-like teeth. She has two sets of horns. Her large wings give her a graceful dashing facade. **

**Abilities- Can breathe fire, flight at high speeds (highest speed: 162mph, but can go faster) , highly invulnerability, high intelligence.**


End file.
